Recovery
by Brittany7
Summary: Vaughn is captured and Syd helps him heal, Jack, Weiss, Alice, and Marie for humor.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One  
  
He was unconscious when they found him. Eight hours later, waking up in the hospital hooked up to IVs and other standard equipment. The scars on his face told of the horrors the last week held for him, it was the only part of his body not covered in the white hospital sheet. He moves slightly and feels the impact on his fractured and perhaps broken ribs, the pain is blinding but he's been trained to endure worse, proud he did not divulge a single governmental secret or Intel.  
  
He hears a slight shuffle and immediately snapping to attention he opens his eyes for the first time and surveying his visitors. His mother is next to the bed on his left, her head pillowed on the bed next to his. Alice is next to her holding her hand. They are both asleep but a troubled one, he could tell by the way one of them would shiver or involuntarily jump every now and then.  
  
He turns his head to find; on his right is none other than Jack Bristow a pensive look on his normally expressionless face. He wonders where Sydney is and if the look on Jacks face has anything to do with her. The older man however seeing the patient is now awake moves closer to the bed and fishes for something out of his pocket.  
  
V: Don't make this a habit Jack.  
  
J: Don't make what a habit, Mr. Vaughn?  
  
V: The last time I woke up in a hospital you were there to tell my Syd risked her cover/safety to save my ass. Please don't tell me she did it again I really couldn't handle that at the moment.  
  
J: Well, I'm not here to tell you she did that, however she did risk her sanity. Right now she is at home catching up on some much needed sleep. She'll come to see you when she wakes up in about half a day or so.  
  
V: You drugged her didn't you?  
  
J: About 30 minutes prior to receiving word that you were found I slipped her something in her coffee. She was going crazy on us. But that isn't the reason I'm here, there are two actually. The first being that Sloane and Sark were captured at the location you were at, so I assume that when Derevko is caught which should be soon my daughter will be quitting the agency.  
  
V: Understandably so. And the second reason?  
  
J: To return this to you it was found when we retrieved you belongings off of the plane. I don't think that you want another confrontation with Dr. Barnett about agent/handler protocol, do you?  
  
He hands Vaughn a small black box that was in his hand and turns to walk out he door.  
  
V: Jack! Thanks.  
  
He smiles as Jack walks out the door and turns to his mother and ex who have watched the scene unfold with interest. Placing the box on the bedside table he says to his mother Marie in his native French.  
  
V: No  
  
M: No what?  
  
V: It's not for her  
  
He darts his eyes to Alice so his mother knows it is her he is referring to.  
  
M: Then who?  
  
V: Later.  
  
Alice: How do you feel sweetie? Do you need the doctor? Do you need anything?  
  
She queries jumping into the conversation jealous that she has no grasp on the French language. He passes out from exhaustion and stays out for about 6 more hours. When he wakes up his mother and Alice are still there but both look refreshed and are wearing different clothes than when he passed out.  
  
V: Hey.  
  
M & A: Michael! You scared us.  
  
V: Sorry.  
  
Alice looks to the box several times in a minute and he notices, and realizes his mother didn't say anything to her about it he tells her.  
  
V: It's for a close friend.  
  
He states simply, hoping she'll drop it and knowing she won't.  
  
A: Really, who?  
  
V: Sydney. It's her birthday soon.  
  
A: How long have you known her? Why haven't I met her? Who is she? Someone walks in the door and answers for him.  
  
S: Me.  
  
A: Rita! It's nice to see you again. What do you mean you're Sydney? Marie this is Rita Stevens, she works with Mike at the State Department. Rita this is Marie, Michael's mother.  
  
M: Nice to meet you dear.  
  
V: Hey, Syd. What did he give you? You were out for a good 24 hours.  
  
She smirks, and walks closer to the bed, and hugs him while he is talking.  
  
S: First of all, you should be quiet and save your strength.  
  
He cuts her off.  
  
V: Why?  
  
S: You should listen to me because I've been in your position more times than I care to count. Secondly It's nice to meet you Marie, but Alice has mixed my name up I'll explain later. I'm Sydney Bristow. Third, it's great to have you back Vaughn. Fourth my father told me he came to see you, I hope he wasn't too harsh. And lastly, let me get Matt and we'll talk some more.  
  
V: I'm fine.  
  
S: Look me in the eye when you say it.  
  
He can't.  
  
S: Don't play the tough attitude; I know all he tricks remember?  
  
She turns around to get Matt, his doctor, a friend and a fellow agent, and returns minutes later with a tall man around their age with blonde hair, blue-eyes and glasses.  
  
Matt: Hey man, good to have you back. Now someone can control your rambunctious agent.  
  
He says with a pointed stare at Sydney. Which prompts Vaughn to stare at her and she puts her hands up, palms facing them, in mock defense.  
  
S: I didn't do anything!  
  
Matt: That's not what I heard. Rumor has it you threatened to withhold Intel from Kendall until he authorized a rescue team to be assembled.  
  
Sydney blushes and looks out the window.  
  
S: Well that's not completely true.. dad helped!  
  
Matt and Vaughn chuckle at her obvious discomfort. And Vaughn takes the time she looks out the window to look at what she is wearing. It's one of her favorite pantsuits, and some 3 ½ in heels. Her face is perfect as always, not a wrinkle or line that shouldn't be there. He sees her smirk and realizes that he's been caught staring through his reflection in the window, but doesn't look away until the tension in the room starts escalating and Matt decides to start his exams to prevent something from happening. They all sit in silence while he observes and pokes at Vaughn until he is complete and address them again.  
  
Matt: All right you can be discharged today and I'll come by tomorrow to take a look at those ribs they should heal nicely though. You'll be at the beach?  
  
S: I don't think so, too tempting and too much exposure, probably lake side.  
  
V: Hey! S: Not this time, last time I left you alone with doctors orders you ignored them and made you shoulder worse.  
  
V: Fine. They coming?  
  
S: Your mom should, I'm not too sure about Alice though. It's more family business for her to be there.  
  
V: And Jack?  
  
S: Already there. We've got transport and everything just waiting for you.  
  
V: Don't I feel special.  
  
Matt, Syd, Alice, and Marie start to gather everything in the room so they can leave.  
  
Matt: I know this is an agency hospital but how do you know someone's not listening?  
  
S: Matt, when you work with someone in the field and make as good a team as us you learn how to read each others body language. He saw me turn on the scrambler the minute I walked in here.  
  
She pauses, scanning a few papers and laying them and a pen in front of Vaughn for him to sign.  
  
S: Isn't that right, Doug?  
  
V: Hey, it's Phil! Maybe I should start calling you Kate? Huh? Maybe Rita?  
  
S: I'm going to get you for that Boy Scout.  
  
V: Whatever mountaineer, or is it freelancer?  
  
S: Mountaineer, Freelancer, Maverick? I don't have a stable one it changed often so I wouldn't blow my cover at SD-6.  
  
V: We should see about getting you a full time one, maybe, spybarbie.  
  
He says knowing it'll get to her.  
  
S: Hey!  
  
V: And the beach too tempting but you're taking me to Lake Arrowhead?  
  
S: Not too many people know about our cabin there, so you'll be safe there and I can keep you under supervision.  
  
V: Yeah, you'll probably handcuff me to the bed so I can't get up.  
  
S: Nah more like the couch, after all you wouldn't want to miss the Kings game tomorrow, would you?  
  
V: Add some refreshments, beer, and you're a goddess.  
  
S & Matt: No beer.  
  
V: It was worth a try.  
  
S: All right we've wasted enough time sign the release forms and let's get going.  
  
He does so and they are in a CIA issue sedan in half an hour to a plane that will take them to Lake Arrowhead, with Alice tagging along. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chap 2  
  
Stopping to get clothes and essentials for Marie, Alice, and Vaughn, they make it to the cabin at 10 PM. They decided it couldn't hurt to let Alice stay since she was genuinely concerned for Vaughn health, but when the topics of Irina or William V's death come up she wouldn't be present.  
  
The cabin is bigger than the others anticipated. It has four bedrooms, four and a half bathrooms and a den, it's like a house. The only purpose of calling it a cabin is the log-like outer walls, and the secluded location.  
  
Jack is there when they arrive as promised and looks quite out of place in the kitchen as he attempts to prepare the lasagna for lunch tomorrow. He was wearing his white work shirt and trousers, with the sleeves rolled up and a white apron so he wouldn't make a mess of his clothing. The only thing that is natural is the way he is against the wall with a gun in hand incase it is intruders and not them. Seeing this Sydney smirks.  
  
S: Nice to see you're back in the swing of things.  
  
He re-holsters the gun and gets back to the stove just before the noodles boil over.  
  
J: Can you get me the salt? The sauce needs more.  
  
Sydney reaches for it in a cabinet and nearly elbows Vaughn's head in the process. With her catlike reflexes she pulls back as she sees him missing her handlers head by an inch. She reaches over again, and this time grabs the salt shaker.  
  
S: Here you go.  
  
J: Why don't you all go to bed? You're exhausted. Or would you prefer to change and come back out to eat something?  
  
S: Good plan, I think I'll change and eat.  
  
M: I agree with you Sydney.  
  
V: Same here.  
  
A: I think I'll go to bed, I'm exhausted. Where do I sleep though?  
  
J: Sydney why don't you show them their rooms? You can give- I'm sorry I don't know your names.  
  
A: I'm Alice McGrath, Michael's girlfriend.  
  
V: Ex-girlfriend.  
  
Vaughn insisted, annoyed that Alice would take her jealousy with his relationship with Sydney out in such an obvious way, and try to re-acclaim her former position in his life.  
  
M: And I am Marie Vaughn  
  
J: Now Sydney you can show Alice to the den, Marie to the east room, and Vaughn to the west. Your bags are in your room and Helen (housekeeper) left something for your birthday, it's on your bed along with presents from Francine, Will, and I. S: Okay. Let me show you your rooms.  
  
She grabs Vaughn's bags, and leads them down a hall. They reach Alice's room first. It's decorated in yellow, and is more like a guest room instead of a den. Then they get to Maries whose room is next to Alice's. It's decorated in peach, and she goes to change. Then they turn around and go down a different hallway. Vaughn's room is decorated navy blue and fits what she thought his real room would look like, but she did not decorate it. Vaughn and Sydney's bedrooms are next to each other, and are joined by a bathroom which they will be sharing. She puts his bag down and tells him to call if he needs anything, and heads to her room.  
  
Upon entering her room she spots the presents on her bed all of them stand out against the décor of the room which is light pink and baby blue, her two favorite colors. She puts them in her closet, and takes a tank top and Capri sweats out of her drawer. She quickly undresses and puts on her pants, and is about to put on her bra and top when a startled gasp catches her attention to her left. She turns to realize that the door connecting the bathroom to her room is open and Vaughn was about to enter her room.  
  
He freezes for a second then quickly turns and scurries back to his room both of them flushed crimson.  
  
She recovers quickly and rushes getting dressed and sits on her bed embarrassed that not only had Vaughn gotten an eyeful, but that he was shirtless, and she could see all the bruises on his chest and stomach.  
  
They both head back to the kitchen at the same time not saying a word. Jack, Marie, Vaughn and Syd are all tired so they don't talk just eat some sandwiches and go to bed. Sydney and Vaughn make sure that they are in the clear before using the bathroom separately, and go to sleep. Accidentally leaving the bathroom door open again and in the middle of the night Sydney is awakened by the sound of Vaughn thrashing in his bed.  
  
She quickly jumps out of her bed and runs to his side, trying to rouse him from the grips of his night mare by calling his name and shaking him until he stops flailing his arms and his breathing is closer to a normal rate, but she had tried to hold him to see if it would help him to know someone was there.  
  
Now she is stuck on his bed, in a tank top and underwear, with his head resting on her chest and arms wrapped around her stomach in a bear grip. Her arms have not been immobile all this time either, and they are currently rubbing circles on his lower back in an attempt to placate him some more. However every time she tries to get up he holds tighter until she finally gives up and drifts off in the most comfortable slumber she has had in years.  
  
While they are sleeping he (Jack) walks in into the room and smiles at the sleeping figures on the bed. He'll never tell them but he approves of the man, he's the best for his daughter, and from the looks of things she is also the best for him.  
  
How did he get here you ask? Being a spy for 30 years you know when something is not right, and you look for the source, he had arrived just seconds after her, and looked on with awe at the love she had shown while calming him, the whispered endearments she thought were never heard by any ears but her own. He knew there was something between them, but the strength of seeing it with no cover ups or pretenses is incredible, and he almost wants to forgive his wife if they could have that. But he knows that is not the case. His wife had betrayed him and his government. The only place she would be going is to jail perhaps on death row.  
  
He covers them up and walks out the door, with a fleeting suspicion that she knew he was there. She was after all a spy. Oh well he thought, and went to bed. 


	3. chapter 3

Chap 3  
  
M: Good morning dear.  
  
Marie says sitting at the breakfast table with a big smile for her sons return.  
  
A: Good morning Marie! Isn't Michael awake yet? He's always awake by 7 and it's 7:45 now.  
  
M: No he's still asleep.  
  
A: I'll go wake him, he needs to take his medication soon.  
  
J: That will be unnecessary. Agent Vaughn and Sydney will awake when it suits them, after what they've been through they need and deserve it.  
  
Jack says, exiting his bedroom wearing his ever present suit, a sudden protective streak running through him, but his voice remaining stoic and emotionless as ever. He takes a cup of coffee and sits at the table flipping open his laptop.  
  
A: Aren't you a little over dressed? I mean we are going to be stuck in the cabin, why the suit?  
  
J: Because I'm leaving.  
  
Alice ponders his previous statement and comments.  
  
A: Why did you call Mike Agent? He works at the State Dept.  
  
J: That is classified Ms. McGrath.  
  
A: Well Mr... I never caught your name.  
  
J: Bristow, Jack Bristow.  
  
A: Hmm. Are you Sydney's husband?  
  
She asks at the chance that Mike may not have a chance with her. Even though Jack looks quite a bit older than her.  
  
J: Her father. Now if you are finished with your questions I'd like to get to work on this report before I leave.  
  
Jack states with one of his trademark death glares usually reserved for the worst offenders. Alice shuts up and sits at the table. After an hour of silence they hear a car coming up the drive and Alice and Marie, who are now sitting on the sofa, look to Jack. He gets up and opens the door to see two black cars quickly approaching the cabin. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chap 4  
  
The cars stop and they see it is Matt and Eric Weiss unloading the car  
with medical equipment to take care of Michael. All five of them take a  
bag each and head inside the cabin to sit down. When they sit down Matt  
addresses them all.  
  
Matt: Okay, all that Mike needs is for Syd to change his bandages every 3-  
4 hours to prevent infection and to stay off his feet as much as  
possible, it will put a lot of pressure on his ribs and take longer to  
heal if he walks a lot.  
  
A: Why does she need to do his bandages? Any one of us can.  
  
Matt rolls his eyes at her obvious dislike of the idea.  
  
Matt: Well because Sydney has not only had this type of injury many times  
before but she has medical services training so have Jack and Eric. And  
Jack won't be here a lot, and Eric, well Eric is a guy.  
  
A: Oh  
  
She says embarrassed.  
  
J: Well I have to get going, Kendall is expecting me back in LA for a  
debriefing on the mission and then I'll stay at my place overnight and  
head back tomorrow morning.  
  
S: Can you get my laptop and something to work-on on your way back?  
  
Syd asks walking into the room wearing jogging pants and a tank top.  
  
J: Your laptop yes but why do you want to work now?  
  
S: Can you blame me? I want to find her.  
  
J: That's what we pay our analysts to do.  
  
S: I have to do something or I'll go crazy knowing she's out there.  
  
J: All right, I'll bring you whatever they have but I doubt it's much.  
  
S: Thank you.  
  
J: Well I'd better be leaving.  
  
He walks over to her, kisses her on the cheek and turns to leave.  
  
V: See you Jack.  
  
Vaughn says walking into the room wearing a loose white t-shirt and sweat  
pants.  
  
J: Get well soon, Michael.  
  
Jack says and to the surprise of everyone calling him Michael, and walks  
oout the  
door.  
  
S: Good morning everyone.  
  
Syd greets the rest of the room with a smile grwbbing some coffee and  
offring some to Matt and Eric. Then grabs a cup for her and Vaughn.  
  
V: Thanks. Sorry about last night.  
  
He says looking at the ground.  
  
S: Don't be. It's completely normal to have that type of reaction.  
  
She counters sipping her coffee.  
  
V: Well I still woke you up and I'm sorry for that.  
  
S: Not necessarily, I'm a light sleeper, it comes with the territory.  
  
V: I give up! I seriously don't know who you got the stubbornness from,  
Jack or Irina!  
  
He says exasperated and then realizes what he said. 


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
V: I'm sorry Syd, I didn't mean to bring her up.  
  
S: It's ok I've gotten used to the idea that she is my mother, biologically speaking. I don't like it but that's not something I can change. Anyone up for breakfast?  
  
She asks dodging any more questions. Vaughn senses that it bothers her more than she's letting on but for her sake drops the subject and agrees for breakfast.  
  
V: I'm in, and you can count on Eric.  
  
He adds with a smirk at his best friend.  
  
Matt: Yeah that sounds great.  
  
A: I think I will.  
  
M: I'll help you dear, what are we making?  
  
S: What do you guys want we have most everything.  
  
V: Can you make pancakes?  
  
Matt: Eggs please?  
  
Just as Eric opens his mouth to make a request she interrupts.  
  
S: Sorry, no éclairs today Eric.  
  
E: Hey!  
  
He protests jumping up and chasing her around the cabin until she hides behind Vaughn so he can't get to her. Leaving everyone but Alice laughing at Eric's forlorn look at the prospect of not getting to her and no éclairs; Alice is seething because of Syd and Vaughn's close relationship, which she knew nothing about all the time they were dating.  
  
E: All right I give.  
  
S: Poor baby.  
  
She says giggling into Vaughn's shoulder.  
  
E: I'll get you back for that Bristow!  
  
S: Oh no Michael save me!  
She shrieks playfully.  
  
V: Coming milady!  
  
M: All right children, let's get some breakfast started shall we?  
  
S: Yeah.  
  
She says watching Eric to make sure he doesn't try anything funny when she leaves Vaughn. 


	6. Chpater 6

AN: Anything that has around it is in German.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
M: So how long have you known Michael?  
  
V: About two years.  
  
Vaughn answers for her, seeing her hesitation at how to answer, entering the kitchen and grabbing a glass of water for the pills Matt gave him.  
  
V: You can tell her anything you want to, just tell me how far you go.  
  
He says giving her a look that means don't go too far so soon, and leaves.  
  
S: Oh, yeah, well thanks for the guidance, that'll probably be next to nothing  
  
V: Fine, anything but the events surrounding my fathers death.  
  
S: I thought you didn't know German?  
  
She says unbelievingly.  
  
V: You assumed, if you haven't noticed I tend to buckle under that type of pressure ...unlike certain doubles I know.  
  
S: Whatever, now scram, we have to feed all of you.  
  
He leaves the kitchen and they return to cooking, and Marie continues her questioning.  
  
M: How did you meet?  
  
S: That cold take a while, you want the long or edited version?  
  
M: Well we have quite a bit to ourselves now, why don't you choose whichever you feel comfortable with dear?  
  
S: Well we met at the agency; he was my handler, basically my boss. We've been friends ever since.  
  
V: Okay, stop. You have to listen to me, okay?  
  
S: You said you wanted to talk about the plan. I'm giving you the plan.  
  
V: It's not your job to give me the plan. I'm giving you the plan. Tomorrow's your first day back at SD-6. Now, nothing should change. When you get your assignment, you'll detail your mission on a paper bag. (picks one up, showing her) Bag. Then you'll call this number. (gives her card) Memorize it. After three tones, press the appropriate digit -- one through six. Each corresponds to a trash can in a specific location. Now we'll review your information, create a counter mission, and we'll contact you posing as a wrong number. Joey's Pizza. Any questions, so far?  
  
S: Yeah. Can you show me what a bag looks like again?  
  
(Vaughn rolls his eyes.)  
  
S: Now, you listen to me, Mr. Vaughn. I appreciate what your job is here, even though I think you're a little young to be doing it, to establish a protocol between the C.I.A. and their latest double agent. But I'm not sitting here to pick up the ins and outs of Langley procedure. I am sitting here for one reason only, and that is to destroy SD-6!  
  
V: Hey!--  
  
S: After which I am out! I want no more of this spy crap, that's why I went to you in the first place. So, listen to me and I will hand you, in record time, the people who will render SD-6 useless.  
  
V: Record time.  
  
S: Two months. Tops.  
  
I don't know what your problem is with me. Maybe it's that I'm a woman, or maybe you just don't like my attitude, or something, and I'm sorry about that. But I really don't feel like wasting time here. Three's only one way we can immobilize SD-6, and that's MY way. So, forgive me for being forthright or... female, but this is how it's going to be.  
  
S: I'm giving SD-6 the wrong number!  
  
V: What? No, no, no, no, you give them exactly what--  
  
S: I'm not giving them the right sequence! There is no way, forget it!  
  
V: Sydney, listen to me! This is critical! Sydney, you give them the number. That's an order.  
  
S: An order?  
  
V: Yes.  
  
S: We have to have a long talk when I get back to Los Angeles!  
  
S: You do NOT give me orders!  
  
V: Maybe I do--  
  
S: I could have easily misled SD-6--  
  
V: You're not thinking this through!  
  
S: ...That's what I'm here for!  
  
V: Just stop talking for a second! If you'd given SD-6 a bogus code, what would have happened when Ana gave K-Directorate the correct sequence?  
  
S: Who cares? They would have thought I made a mistake!  
  
V: Oh, and what, that Ana didn't? She would've given them the correct code, they would have seen the code indicate at Athens, K-Directorate would head there, SD-6 would have nothing. They would suspect you. Sydney, we have to be very careful here. We have to be wildly, crazy careful. If SD-6 suspects you in the least, it's over.  
  
S: (sobbing) I'm sorry to call you, I just didn't know who else to call. My father and I were supposed to have dinner tonight. The first time since I was a kid. I can't even remember the last time. (sobs) He just didn't show. He said he had work. He didn't have work. This isn't just about my dad. When I was in Morocco, the man who died... he was a friend of mine. He was a good man, who thought he was fighting for the right side, that he was working for the C.I.A.! He was lied to, and now he's dead. I had his blood on my hands!  
  
V: Sydney...  
  
S: I feel like I'm losing my mind! Like I don't even know who I am anymore, or what I'm doing, or why I'm doing it!  
  
(Her pager suddenly beeps. Sydney grabs it, and throws it in the water below them. It splashes.)  
  
V: You just threw your beeper in the Pacific.  
  
S: (laughs through tears) I know...  
  
V: Okay, listen to me. There's something you need to know. When you first walked into my office with that stupid Bozo hair, I thought you were crazy. I thought you might actually be a crazy person. But I watched you, and I read your statement, and I've seen... I've seen how you think, I've seen how you work, I've seen how you are in this job. In this job, you see darkness. You see the worst in people and though the jobs are different and the missions change, and the enemies have a thousand names, the one crucial thing, the one real responsibility you have is to not let your rage, and your resentment, and your disgust, darken you. When you're at your absolute lowest, at your most depressed, just remember that you can always... you know. You got my number.  
  
(A few seconds pass. Sydney grabs Vaughn's hand, and holds on tight.)  
  
She smiles faintly and corrects, chuckling.  
  
S: Well maybe not from the very beginning.... (chuckle) I...um actually thought he was married when we met.  
  
S: Did you have a fight with your wife?  
  
V: My what?  
  
S: Your wife.  
  
V: What wife? I have no wife.  
  
S: No, there was a picture in your office. You and that woman. I thought you were married.  
  
V: No. She and I are not remotely m-- You thought I was married this whole time?  
  
S: I guess so. What's the big deal?  
  
V: Nothing. So when you get an idea on who he's meeting and/or details of that meeting, just call the usual number. Hit the eight key. We'll dead- drop in the trash can. Why did you ask me if I had a fight with my girlfriend?  
  
S: I don't know. Did you?  
  
V: Huge. Good luck in Morocco.  
  
M: Now why would you think that?  
  
S: A bunch of little things and an overactive imagination.  
  
M: Well why don't you tell me more about yourself? I know almost nothing about you, but you name.  
  
S: Well, I'm Sydney Amanda Bristow, My dad is Jack, you met him, and my mom died in an accident when I was 6. I've been in intelligence for 9-10 years, but I've been working under cover for 2 years, that's how I met Vaughn, sorry, Michael, old habits die hard. The group I was working for was taken down a couple months ago, but they had an idea that I was a double and that it was connected to Vau, Michael, and that's how we ended up here, it's familiar territory in case we're found there are a million different places to go, and it's secluded so no surveillance cameras can spot us.  
  
M: Hmm, that's interesting dear, but I want to know about you, and your relationship with Michael, not your work.  
  
S: Sorry, well I'm 28, an only child, and somehow I've managed to attend UCLA, I'm studying to be a lit professor.  
  
M: That's quite a career jump; form an agent to a teacher, why do you want to be a professor?  
  
S: I was approached at nineteen, when I was first starting at UCLA, and I thought it was great that my country was interested in me, so I thought about it for a while and I accepted to work while I finished me degree, unfortunately my idealism and patriotism helped me make the single biggest mistake of my life.  
  
M: What was that?  
  
S: Accepting the offer. The group that approached me, they weren't CIA, they were a rogue group who told their agents they were a secret division of the CIA, working on cases that they couldn't afford anyone, like the media, getting a hold of. Seven years later my life was perfect, I was engaged, I had a great job, great friends, and only one problem, no one knew what I really did, my cover was an international banker to cover for all of my missions and trips, and for all they knew I was a klutz too, a few days after Danny proposed I decided to tell him the truth, ....  
  
She pauses, trying not to break down and to compartmentalize. Marie comes closer and hugs her, rubbing her back.  
  
S: ... He took it as well as he could, I had another trip that night and so I left, Danny had gotten drunk that night and called me and left a message to apologize for how he had acted when I told him, when I came home the next day, our apartment had been trashed, a-and he was in the bathtub...he-he was covered in his own blood, SD-6 had assassinated him, because of my damn conscience the man I loved had been murdered.  
  
She says quietly sobbing on Maries shoulder.  
  
S: They gave me a month off, I took three, they said I had compromised my agency and that I could never tell anyone what I had told Danny again, that I had been responsible for his death, and I was so naïve, I believed them, but I couldn't return, they sent assassins after me, my father saved me that day, he told me the truth about everything, about my employers, and tried to get me to go into hiding, I wouldn't listen, I went to the CIA, I told them everything I knew but never mentioned my father, I couldn't betray him, even as he betrayed me by working against the CIA and letting me believe all the lies. That's where I met your son, he kept me grounded, focused, and saved me from myself and my demons more times than I can count. He was my guardian angel.  
  
She was so lost in the memories that she wasn't completely aware of her surroundings, but after a few seconds she realizes that Marie is no longer holding her, but she is now enveloped in a strong, loving embrace that can only come from one person...... 


	7. Chapter 7

Chap 7  
  
Vaughn walks back into the room and sits on a recliner quietly. And listens to Eric and Matt talk about who the best sports teams are. Alice walks over and sits on a recliner next to him, Michael however doesn't notice her.  
  
A: What happened, Mike? You were here one minute and then you were gone for a week and you show up in the hospital in critical condition.  
  
V: I can't tell you that Allie.  
  
A: Why not?  
  
V: Because it's not safe, and it's classified.  
  
A: What's so dangerous about the State dept?  
  
Eric sees that this conversation can go nowhere god and jumps in to save Mike a$$.  
  
E: Hey Mike why don't we all watch the game here? I've got to stay and help out until Jack gets back, and Matt's staying in the area until we're sure all the stuff is out of your system.  
  
V: I think that's a good idea, but someone's going to have to go to the store and grab snacks.  
  
Matt: I'll do it, I have to grab some stuff from my hotel any ways.  
  
E: Of you wait until after breakfast I'll come with you. You don't want to miss out on Maries cooking, it's simple but worthy of the gods.  
  
Matt: So Alice what do you do?  
  
A: I'm a nurse.  
  
Matt: Really where?  
  
A: Brandywine Health Care, it's a nursing home.  
  
Matt: Really, the head nurse, Angelina, is my sister.  
  
A: So this type of work runs in the family huh?  
  
Matt: Yeah our mom was a nurse.  
  
A: that's cool. Suddenly Vaughn gets an odd feeling, gets up and heads for the kitchen. Everyone is startled by his sudden move and follows him.  
  
Vaughn walks into the kitchen to find a comforting but startling scene, his mother is holding Sydney while Sydney is sobbing as quietly as possible, he quickly moves to them and holds Sydney while she cries.  
  
She was so lost in the memories that she wasn't completely aware of her surroundings, but after a few seconds she realizes that Marie is no longer holding her, but she is now enveloped in a strong, loving embrace that can only come from one person......  
  
Vaughn was holding her tightly, his arms supporting her and whispering soothing words into her hair.  
  
"It's all right, I'm here, they won't hurt you now, I'm here baby, don't cry sweetie, I'm here, I won't leave, they won't get us."  
  
He didn't even notice when he slipped into French and Italian, or when his mother ushered a dumbstruck Alice to the living room. They stood there for a few minutes while she got a hold of her emotions and he reveled in the fact that she let him hold her and the closeness of them. Slowly Sydney let go of her grip on his neck and cuddled into his shoulder just staying in contact with him.  
  
V: Syd...  
  
S: Yeah?  
  
V: Are you ok?  
  
S: Better.  
  
V: What happened?  
  
S: Your mom asked me to tell her about myself, and it all came flooding back, SD-6, Noah, Will, Project Christmas, Irina, everything ,Danny,. And there was so much blood it was everywhere, all over the bathroom, he was soaked in it, and then I remember you being there and it helped me so much. You were my guardian angel for the last two years even thought you should despise me, how can you even look at me after what she did?  
  
V: That's just the point Syd, she did it, not you, it's not your fault. You just have to remember that. She will be dealt with, but you had nothing to do with her actions.  
  
S: I know, I just, deep breath I get overwhelmed and blame myself for everything, you've told me as much.  
  
She explains disentangling herself from him and trying to put on a brave face.  
  
V: C'mon, let's get you to bed, and I'll bring you some of this magnificent feast you've prepared in a few minutes?  
  
S: I'm not tired.  
  
V: I think you're exhausted.  
  
He contested reading through her masks.  
  
S: All right.  
  
She conceded and he led her out of the kitchen and through the living room to her room. Vaughn left the room, and Sydney took off her pants and climbed into bed as he returned with the cloth and started to gently wipe off the tear stains from her face and heck. And then left the room he left the room again to find that everyone in the living room had not moved at all, and they were staring at him with different degrees of intensity. Eric had a look like 'when's the wedding'; Matt had a look that said 'what the hack just happened'; Alice;s was one of pure jealousy, and Marie's was one of fond admiration for the love between the two was one that all could see.  
  
E: What happened man? I've never seen Syd break down like that.  
  
V: They were talking and the memories kind of just sucked her in, she remembered finding Danny and everything....  
  
He says with a meaningful look at Eric.  
  
A: Who?  
  
V: Her umm... fiancée.  
  
A: She's engaged? I've never seen her ring! Why isn't he here?  
  
V: She doesn't wear it anymore...  
  
A: Why not?  
  
V: He was murdered.  
  
A: oh...  
  
Vaughn walked to the kitchen and got syd some eggs, bacon, two pancakes and a croissant and went back to see her, knocking carefully on the door.  
  
S: Come in.  
  
He walks in and sits down on the bed facing her and leaving the door open. She is sitting up against the headboard and he puts the plate in her lap.  
  
V: Here you go, why don't you eat something and I'll run you a bubble to relax?  
  
S: You know what would go really well with that?  
  
V: Wine?  
  
S: Are you telepathic or something?  
  
V: Yup, and right now you're thinking how much you want to get me into bed, am I right?  
  
S: In your dreams.  
  
V: Thanks for the consent.  
  
S: Michael Vaughn you're horrible!  
  
V: You think so huh?  
  
He says moving the plate out of the way and tackling her, and pinning her to the bed with his weight and her wrists above her head.  
  
S: No fair!  
  
V: Alls fair in love and war.  
  
Vaughn retorts without thinking while leaning towards her unconsciously.  
  
A phone rings and Eric looks at the caller id to see who it is. He runs to the room with everyone trailing him, and stops dead in his tracks at the sight before them.  
  
She leans up to meet him half way and they both stop noses touching. Vaughn moves in and they stay there for a second lips touching before giving in to the sensations and they share a sweet explosion of passion and love, not noticing their audience until the phone rings again. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
  
Ring Ring Ring   
  
Suddenly a loud noise registers into my mind and we break apart, angry at the offending sound. Turning to the door we realize that we have given them a little show and we pray that Eric and the rest haven't been there long, especially my mom and Alice, she means well but she's like Will, except I don't know if Syd ever dated Will, I'll have to ask her, Alice wants to be more than friends, she thinks she's in love, but she doesn't know a thing. I just hope my mom didn't see much, because even though it was like a ...heck 20 second kiss it's just embarrassing that my mom was looking, I think it will take a nice swim in the Pacific to turn my face back to it's usual color right now.  
  
Ring  
  
Ahh my savior from a very embarrassing encounter with everyone, Syd and I quickly disentangle ourselves and eric hands her the phone, shit that is not who I think it is....that is not who I think it is......dang it there's only one person delusional enough to use that caller id.  
  
Phone Display  
  
SPYMOMMY   
  
Eric moves toward the bead and hand Sydney who is now sitting on the edge regaining her composure, she answers calmly and I'm amazed at her control. Thank G her phone can switch to speaker and we can all hear the caller speak.  
  
S: Hello.  
  
I: Darling! How is you little trip going!  
  
S: Should I feel obligated to answer that?  
  
I: I guess I deserve that.  
  
S: No you deserve the death penalty, but I'm guessing that's not why you called.  
  
I: Smart girl, I always knew you took after me.  
  
S: How the hell am I supposed to be anything like you, or do I have to remind you that you supposedly died 20 years ago?  
  
I: Don't take that tone with me or you won't get any intel at all. S: Just spit it out.  
  
I: The club in Stockholm, I want to see you, I can only do this in person.  
  
S: No if we meet we do it on my terms, I'm not so stupid, tomorrow 8 PM, theres a club in LA, Appllo, no backup, no snipers, just you out for a night on the town. Dance, or drink for an hour, I'll contact you with further directions at 9 PM.  
  
I: Fine, but do tell Mr. Vaughn that I'm sorryt our last visit was cut so abruptly, I do hope to see him soon.  
  
S: You won't see him ever again!  
  
I: I beg to differ; you did put on such a passionate display a moment ago.  
  
Irina hangs up. Sydney drops the phone and runs to the dresser grabs something, her purse, and the earrings that she took off, and grabbing a little device out of her purse she drops the earrings on the bed and kneels next to it, turning on the black device and punches in a code placing it next to the earrings it lets out a shrill beep and then the screen starts to change, the symbols moving faster than anyone can read, and stopping one letter at a time. After about five minutes the screen reads: 12 T St. Taipei, Taiwan. "The warehouse." 


End file.
